Doro Ryoko
by Tado666
Summary: or Enro (meaning road trip)! Jojo and Tado are trying to get to Japan along with some people from InuYasha just to find some anime shows Uncut
1. Road Trip?

Summery: Jojo and Tado are getting to  
  
Japan somehow and/or someway and when they get there  
  
they are determined to buy Sailor Moon Uncut in  
  
Japanese (all seasons). Follow there journey as they  
  
hopefully find away to get there! And so if they ever  
  
get to Japan! And can they find all the Sailor Moon  
  
seasons there? Read to find out!  
  
Written By: Sailor Black 666   
  
Corrected By: FranceGamble  
  
Story idea: Sailor Black 666 and FranceGamble  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime characters  
  
that are in this story, so don't sue us! And we would  
  
never hurt any anime character because we love most of  
  
them too much to do that!  
  
Let's get this story started already ^.^!  
  
~In Tado's room~  
  
Tado is sitting at her computer talking to Jojo  
  
online. They were talking about Sailor Moon for some  
  
crazy reason [actually it was Jojo's fault like  
  
usual]. Tado laughs evilly aloud and   
  
Kouga comes walking in her room. Kouga looks at her,  
  
"What was that evil laugh for?"   
  
Tado ignores him and continues to type on the  
  
computer. Kouga goes walking over and looks over her  
  
shoulder and reads what they are writing. He takes the  
  
keyboard from Tado and types to Jojo, 'What road  
  
trip?'   
  
Jojo answers 'Ask Tado it was her idea!'   
  
Kouga looks at Tado "So?!"   
  
Tado smiles, "A road trip to Japan!" getting out of  
  
her chair and latching on to his arm "Why do you want  
  
to come with us?"   
  
Kouga looks at her, "Who else is going?"   
  
Tado pushes him down in her chair and sits on his lap,  
  
"Well me, Jojo, kid Inu, and Puppy!"   
  
Kouga looks at her and pulls the chair back up to the  
  
desk and typed to Jojo, 'We are both going be ready at  
  
7am!'   
  
Jojo typed back, 'But that is in five hours?!'   
  
Kouga wrote 'So!?' and turned off the computer. Kouga  
  
picks up Tado and takes her to bed, "Now, we should  
  
get some sleep!' Tado got into her bed and moved over,  
  
"Ok!" Kouga got in bed and they went right to sleep! 


	2. The Fun Begins

Chapter Two  
  
This chapter will be more interesting then the first  
  
one.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime boys damn  
  
it!  
  
Written by: Sailor Black 666  
  
Corrected by: FranceGamble  
  
Let the fun begin *evil laugh*!  
  
~6 in the morning~  
  
Kouga wakes up Tado, "Mate its time to get up!" Tado  
  
rolls over and ignores him. Kouga kisses Tado on the  
  
neck. It makes Tado jump instantly.   
  
She turns to look at him, "Why are you waking me up so  
  
early?" She looks at the clock, "I have only had  
  
3hours of sleep!?"   
  
Kouga sighs, "Remember Road Trip?!" Tado looks at him  
  
for a minute and is lost . . . but then it hits her.  
  
She jumps out of bed and goes running to her dresser  
  
and grabs clothes and goes running to the closet and  
  
grabs more clothes; then goes running in the bathroom.  
  
Kouga hears the shower running . . . so he finishes  
  
getting ready.  
  
~About 15 minutes later~  
  
Tado comes out of the bathroom and she is ready to go.  
  
She is wearing black bondage pants with three sets of  
  
bondage straps on them, black boots, a black t-shirt  
  
that says 'CHAOS, PANIC, DISORDER I see my work here  
  
is done!', and her hair is in a braid that goes down  
  
to her lower back. Kouga is wearing dark blue jeans  
  
that have a hole in the back for his tail, a black  
  
t-shirt that says 'Stop looking at my Cock!' with a  
  
picture of a rooster under it, no shoes, and his  
  
normal high pony tail. Tado goes walking over to Kouga  
  
and hugs him, "Good morning!"   
  
Kouga sighs, "Good morning, you sure change you mood  
  
fast!"   
  
Tado smiles and goes to get her purse, "Yep lets go!"   
  
Kouga looks at the clock, "But we are early!"   
  
Tado grabs his hand and starts walking to the door,  
  
"We can go get breakfast!" They get in Tado's black  
  
with green flames on the front Toyota Tundra and Tado  
  
drives to go get breakfast.  
  
At 7 AM exactly Tado pulls up to Jojo's house and  
  
pulls into the drive way. They see her dark blue  
  
Durango four door truck in the driveway signaling that  
  
the other girl didn't go out to breakfast like they  
  
had. They get out of the truck and walk up to Jojo's  
  
door and Puppy opens it before they even reach the  
  
door. Tado yells into the house at Jojo, "Jojo, so why  
  
is Puppy going with us?"   
  
Puppy glares at her with his oddly ice blue eyes.  
  
"Fuck you!" he growls before he starts closing the  
  
door so they can't come in.   
  
Kouga kicks it open, "Don't say that to my mate!"   
  
Tado laughing, "It's alright Kouga. That's just how  
  
much of an ass-hole he is!" goes walking past Puppy.  
  
[Oh Puppy is wearing a black tank top, with a dragon  
  
silk top covering it, skater pants (the bondage ones)  
  
with chains and bondage on them, black shoes, his hair  
  
is blond long pulled back into a low pony tail; it  
  
just going past his shoulders] Tado stands at the  
  
bottom of the stairs, "Jojo its 7 get your ass down  
  
here!"   
  
Puppy asks, "Who's he?"   
  
Tado answers while waling up the stairs, "Puppy meet  
  
Kouga, Kouga meet ass-hole! Do you have a problem with  
  
him . . . oh yeah he is my mate . . . you must hate  
  
that because that means both of us will get more  
  
action then you will!" she continues going the rest of  
  
the way up the stairs to find Jojo. The next thing  
  
they hear is a scream. And Kouga goes running up the  
  
stairs, followed by a concerned Puppy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Who screamed? Find out in the next chapter?  
  
Please review! Ja ne! 


	3. How are We Getting There?

Disclaimer: I don't own ether Inu or Kouga! But Bob  
  
owns the rest of us!  
  
Yes, I Tado (Sailor Black 666) wrote this!  
  
And yes Jojo (FranceGamble) corrected and added some  
  
parts, that's her job! I love you Jojo don't get mad  
  
at me!  
  
Here's the chapter you have been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kouga makes it to the door where they heard the scream  
  
and he is the first one there. He sees Tado standing  
  
there with a red face and she is facing him and behind  
  
her is Jojo hiding. Just then Puppy and kid Inu got  
  
there. Puppy asked, "Who screamed?"   
  
Kouga answered, "It was Jojo!"  
  
Tado laughs and tries to move but Jojo grabs on to  
  
her, "Yep it was Jojo . . . damned sopranos . . .  
  
Sorry Jojo . . . got it don't move!"   
  
Puppy said in his mono tone but nagging voice, "You  
  
just wanted to see Jojo naked, so where you  
  
disappointed?!"   
  
Tado getting mad, "Why the fuck would I want to see  
  
Jojo naked . . . I am NOT gay . . . you fucking  
  
ass-hole . . . I just wanted to know if she was ready  
  
yet!"   
  
Kouga steps in, "Ok Jojo finish getting ready *closes  
  
the door and turns to Puppy* If you ever talk to Tado  
  
like that again, I don't care what she says, you will  
  
regret every single word you fucking said to her!" he  
  
then grabs Tado by the waist and jumps off the  
  
hallway/bridge and lands on the first floor and sits  
  
down on the couch with Tado sitting on his lap.   
  
After about a minute or two Puppy and kid Inu come  
  
down the stairs; Inu is wearing a light blue pajama  
  
set because he is just getting over a cold. They both  
  
sit down on the other couch. Two minutes later Jojo  
  
comes walking down the stairs. She is wearing a black  
  
and white karate gi shirt, blue jeans, black shoes,  
  
and her hair is breaded going all the way down her  
  
back and stops around her knees. Jojo sits down next  
  
to Kouga and Tado and Inu sits on her lap. Inu asks,  
  
"Can you play with me?"   
  
Jojo looks down at him "Why don't you have Kouga play  
  
with you, Inu-chan?" Kouga gives her a look like  
  
'What?'   
  
Tado smiles and gets off of him, "Kouga be nice and go  
  
play with Inu!" Kouga looks at her and gets up off the  
  
couch and follows Inu up the stairs.   
  
Jojo looks at Tado, "Did you have to sit on Kouga's  
  
lap in my house too?"   
  
Tado smile, "Well you would be doing the same thing if  
  
you had a boy friend right now!" sits back down. Jojo  
  
laughs.   
  
Puppy glares at Tado, "What am I?"   
  
Tado looks at him, "A thing taking up space!"   
  
Puppy looks at her and you see fire in his eyes,  
  
"Well, at least Jojo isn't a slut. She doesn't have a  
  
mate and a whole bunch of boyfriends and crushes!"  
  
Tado jumps up and tries to attack Puppy but Jojo is  
  
holding her back.   
  
Jojo yells, "Kouga, get down here and help me hold  
  
Tado back!"   
  
Kouga is down the stairs in a second and grabs a hold  
  
of Tado, "What happened to get her this mad?!"   
  
Tado kicks Kouga, "Put me down!"   
  
Jojo sighs, "It was Puppy saying something he  
  
shouldn't have said!"   
  
Kouga glares at Puppy, "What the fuck did you say?!"   
  
Puppy looks at him, "I don't know what got her angry,  
  
and I didn't do anything to make her angry!"   
  
Jojo steps in, "Jeez, let's just get on with the  
  
important subject here! How are we going to get to  
  
Japan?"   
  
Tado calms down a little but is still looking at Puppy  
  
evilly! Kouga sit back down and makes Tado sit on his  
  
lap so she won't kill Puppy; "Hey Inu you can come  
  
down the stairs now!" Inu runs down the stairs and  
  
sits back down on Jojo's lap. Kouga looks at Jojo,  
  
"What did you mean find a way to Japan, I thought you  
  
guys discussed this last night."   
  
Tado shrugs, "Well, we would have if someone didn't  
  
turn off my computer last night!"   
  
Kouga looks stunned, "I thought you would have had all  
  
the plans done by then!"   
  
Tado sighs and starts to relax again, "No I had just  
  
brought the subject up!"   
  
Jojo laughs, "That's true!"   
  
Sanura appears out of nowhere, "Why don't we take a  
  
plane?"   
  
Tado looks at her, "Where do you think you are  
  
going?!"   
  
Jojo interrupts the argument as she is starting to  
  
sweat from nervousness, "There is no way I am going to  
  
take a plane!"   
  
Tado asks, "What not enough money?"   
  
Jojo answers, "No I have money and credit cards!"   
  
Tado laughs, "Jojo doesn't like planes?!"   
  
Jojo, "Shut up!"   
  
Kouga interrupting, "Why don't we drive to the coast  
  
then take a cruise ship to Hawaii, then someone get a  
  
transport on anther ship to Japan's Tokyo Harbor?!"   
  
Jojo sighs in relief, "I like that idea!"   
  
Tado smiles, "My Kouga is a smart youkai!" kissing  
  
him.   
  
Sanura, "So does that mean I get to go?"   
  
Tado breaks the kiss, "No!"   
  
Sanura growls, "Fine!" and disappears again.  
  
The end of the chapter!  
  
I think the only question you guys have is:  
  
How does Sanura keep disappearing like that?  
  
Sailor Black answers: She just does!  
  
France Gamble answers: She's a figment of Tado's mind.  
  
So, since she's imaginary, she can disappear.  
  
Sailor Black answers: She is not just a figment of my   
  
imagination! Ok that make me sound more crazy ^^V!   
  
Everyone can see and hear her in BobLand!  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter! Please Review and  
  
tell me what you thought about it even if you didn't  
  
like it still review please!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
